Power control loops are used in a variety of applications to control the output power of a device. In a typical example a transmitter arrangement comprises an amplifier with an adjustable gain. If the average output power of the amplifier is to be kept at a similar level independently of parameter variations, it may be necessary to adjust the gain automatically. For this purpose a power control loop can be used. Generally, such power control loop determines the output power of the amplifier and compares the determined value with a reference value. In response to the comparison result the power control loop generates an adjustment signal to adjust the gain of the amplifier. Consequently, the power control loop stabilizes and locks the output power to a specific value. In addition, a power control loop can be used to generate so called power steps, wherein the output power of the amplifier is changed not continuously but in discrete steps. In such an application the reference for the comparison is changed. The power control loop then adjusts the gain of the amplifier until the output power settles to the new value.
Nevertheless there is a demand to further improve power control loops.